To My Reader
by hideousbeauty
Summary: Rachel Berry has done two things recently. The first being starting up with her diary keeping again. The second being falling in love. -Some Faberry. Character death.
1. Reader

February  
18th  
2013

I suppose that it's been a good while since the last time I updated my diary collection. There was good reason for this, of course. Someone like myself is never so disorganized that they would allow a perfect way of having information for my memoirs and biographies to be wasted, but, like I said, I've had reason.

But that will be explained on another page at another time.

As for now, I'd say it'd be safest to introduce myself to the newer, blank pages of this book and of your mind.  
Yes, I'm aware that you've picked up my book, and that's perfectly fine by me. If you are so interested as to see what my life entails, then so be it. Perhaps I could take you along for whatever journey it is that this could turn into and explain myself better that way.

First things first.

I am Rachel Barbra Berry.

And I suppose I shall simply call you...  
Reader.

This will be the riveting tale of a young ingenue and her struggles with love affairs and family matters. Just keep in mind that this is only one edition of her long plight to stardom. I shall keep you as updated as possible.

For now, it is late (3:28 A.M. to be exact), and I do have class sooner than I'd care to mention. So I must bid you a fond farewell, Reader.

Don't worry. It's only for now.

-Rachel Berry


	2. A Quick Entry

February  
21 st  
2013

Dear Reader,

Although it hasn't been long at all, I know you must have missed me a great deal. For this, I apologize, but in my defense, I did have a test during this short break. This will be a quick entry yet again, and I apologize yet again. But I wanted you to know that I hadn't forgotten about you. I have to go now. I apologize again.

But the funeral is today.

-Rachel Berry


	3. The Quinn Fabray

"I know who and what I am. It may seem a little odd to you, Reader, and it's probably one of the few times that you've encountered this," Rachel pulled the teeth of the comb in her hand through her dark hair a few more times in rhythm to the random, nameless song that was playing quietly through her room. Her eyes closed though she sat in front of a vanity mirror, she spoke to the open air around her.

She spoke to you.

"But I suppose that you've never encountered someone quite like me before," she continued on in a matter-of-factly tone. Licking her lips and taking a quick breath, she spoke again- this time with what seemed like a little hesitation. "It may seem odd. Believe me, you aren't the only one, but I became aware long ago that I am a character. A character in a television show and now in some random girl's story that was placed on the internet for your enjoyment. But... I've never thought that it could be a reason for me to stop living my life. Why I'm the only one who is aware of this at this point, I'm not sure. If it's my own free will at this point, or even anyone else's, I'm not sure about either, but I suppose if the words are still coming to me, it must mean something. And bottom line- it means the story is still continuing, isn't it?"

She stood, setting the comb down and finally looking around her rather green room. "I'm not sure why my room is done in green in my story. Everyone knows that I prefer pink," she mumbled softly as she crawled into her bed. Turning out the light on the tiny table beside her, she laid back and again let her eyes slide shut. "And if I'm a character, and you're the reader of my story... I suppose that we have an interesting connection as it is, don't we?"

[Two months before]

Rachel was used to this. She was used to walking down the hallways on guard of a frozen drink being thrown her way, lid off, and contents spilling on and staining her outfit while burning her eyes. So today when the dark headed cheerleader on the right of her captain launched her frozen ammo, Rachel wasn't particularly surprised. She tried her best to cover as much of her clothing as possible with her binder, but her eyes were now killing her. So it was off to the bathroom for a rinse. That is, if she made it that far.

"They're so... juvenile," Rachel spoke quietly to the empty room. "You'd never treat me this poorly, would you? No. I imagine you sympathize with the underdogs, especially myself, am I right? Or else I really doubt that you'd still be here now. No, I'm sure-"

"Berry, are you talking to yourself again?" And of course, the blonde she-devil that was the head of their ignorant, little trio was now walking in to face the mirror beside Rachel, tugging on her already tight ponytail. "No wonder people think you're a freak, man-hands. That little glee club of your won't even think of keeping you around once they all realize just how crazy you are."

"Quinn..." Rachel mumbled, dabbing at her eyes with a paper towel that she dampened beforehand. "For your information, it's a proven fact that people with larger IQ's have tendencies to talk to themselves."

"I didn't really ask for an explanation to the crazy, Berry." The taller girl was now applying lip gloss to already glossed lips in the mirror, looking over her lips as she went to make sure that she looked perfect.

"Yes, well..." Rachel worried her bottom lip. She couldn't bring herself to hate Quinn. She'd thought many times how maybe she had every reason to. How this girl had tortured her for years now, was dating the boy that she'd been in love with for years, how it was like she went out of her way to purposefully ruin Rachel's life. Quinn was gorgeous, probably the prettiest girl Rachel had ever seen. Her voice, although not made for Broadway, was soothing and attractive all on its own. There was an air about Quinn Fabray that... Rachel wanted to hate. But she just couldn't. She envied her- apart from talent, of course. And that almost made Rachel hate herself more than it did anything else.

That was it. The brief encounter that had started a whirlwind of events.

"I don't know, Reader... I think I would have fallen for a girl like her."


	4. The Quinn Fabry pt 2

February  
26th  
2013

Dear Reader,

I'm sure that it's rather odd, the way that everything is set up for my story. Allow me to explain myself, for I'm a bit scattered as far as organizing my personal agendas. Now, if it were a show, you'd have the right person. But as far as explaining my own life and thoughts...? Bear with me.

It was two months ago when everything started. The beginning of December, right before mid-terms and other things of that nature. And it all started with a random, chance encounter in a bathroom and a lying girl.

A lying, awful, deceitful, hateful girl.

...

It all started with that Quinn Fabray.

If you're not aware who Quinn Fabray is, let me explain it to you. The only freshman in almost ten years- since her older sister attended William McKinley- to come right in as captain of the cheerleaders and the youngest to bring home the nationals championship title. Straight A honor roll student with the quarterback boyfriend. President of the celibacy club. President of the yearbook committee. Long blonde hair and green eyes that I've heard could light up the night.

Quinn Fabray was the girl that everyone wanted to be or be with. She was the highest standard that none of the rest of us was going to meet.

She didn't have my talent, of course. Her voice was soft and a bit nasal-y. But with the right training...

Anyway.

Quinn Fabray didn't care who she used to get what she wanted. And I want to believe that there's good in everyone... But just perhaps? Quinn was the exception.

I don't know what it was about her...

I feel that I'm about to digress. Perhaps I need a good dinner, Reader. Yes. I'm sure that's all. I shall go do that now.  
Goodnight now.

-Rachel Berry


End file.
